Baby Announcement
by WildCherryNO1
Summary: Ana and Christian come to terms with little blip and how they announce their news to the Family. I do not own any rights to Fifty Shades or any affiliates to Fifty Shades
1. Chapter 1

**BABY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**CHAPTER 1**

I lay all warm and wrapped up looking at my husband, Daddy to be, all snuggled up holding onto me his head at my swollen stomach which is where he ends up every night. Sometimes the fear in his eyes linger, I know he is worried but I have nothing to worry about I know he will be a fantastic father, he talks to the baby all the time and it melts my heart with love every time he does it.

"Morning baby" he stirs as he kisses my stomach, "Who are you talking to?" I asked smiling knowing he was talking to blip which makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside, turning his head grinning sliding up the side of me his mouth whispers "Good morning love of my life" nibbling at my ear, that's it I'm his I have melted again Oh what he does to me. And before I can reply his lips are on mine and he is pushing that precious piece of him inside me taking us to our special place.

"Wow Mrs Gray, you are an amazing woman to wake up to and make love to. All mine" he says as he gets up naked leaving me to recover, I get to observe my sexy ass husband from across the room.

"Come on Mrs Gray, busy day we have today. Work …. Doctors appointment and then our announcement" he shouted from the bathroom. I smiled finally we will be able to tell them, I know that Grace and Carrick are already aware of our news, our bundle of joy now that we have both got used to the idea and we are attending our 12 week scan today to make sure everything is alright, we will announce the news to the rest of the family, we have bought presents for all to open. I can't deny it has been a long process trying to keep this from Kate and Mia especially when they arranged for girlie nights and I wasn't able to drink, excuse after excuse I used. It got old using my injuries from Jack Hyde from not drinking.

"Morning Gail" I say as I walk around the breakfast bar, "Good morning Mrs Gr…..Ana" she corrected herself and I smile, no one is going to change my mood for today I am on cloud nine.

"Mr Gray?" I ask, "Study" she replied, we have got to a point now where we are used to one another, I suppose we have got a routine set between the two of us "I will have granola and yogurt, please Gail, I will be back in a moment" I stalk into his study pausing at the door and what a surprise he is on the phone Again! I shake my head at him he does works too much. He turns looks at me with concern I glow like a mother to be back at him …. Oh wait I am to be a mother I giggle at my own thoughts. "Something amusing Mrs Gray?" he asks smirking as he places his phone on to his desk, I smile at him holding my stomach "Oh nothing, We have a busy day today Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Mr Gray and I don't believe you have eaten yet. You have three minutes to get into the kitchen for breakfast" I snap my fingers giggling as I close the door behind me. Oh dear I will pay for that display later I'm sure, yet I look forward to it.

I sit on the stool watching the clock on the wall tick, tock …tick, tock I count down 30 seconds left , twenty seconds…. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five ….. The footsteps move closer and closer

"Two, One" he shouts as he enters the room I look up and see his beaming smile that stretches from ear to ear, "Just in time Mr Gray, I was getting worried I have a twitching palm too" he laughs wrapping his arms around me and he nuzzles my neck and bites so seductively, the excitement shoots through me.

"I could take you again her and now Mrs Gray you smell divine" I look over at Gail smiling as she places Christians pancake on his placemat.

"Don't temp me, Mr Gray" I whisper back in his ear ever so softly. He smiles shakes his head and tucks into his food.

"Have a lovely day at work, my wife and I will collect you at one" He kisses my hand

"Laters Baby" I say laughing as Taylor opens the door and helps me out of the SUV, I tut ever since our news Christian has instructed them I am sure to take extra care with me, they all help me when I am getting in or out of vehicles and no one lets me carry anything I roll my eyes at the over protective husband of mine.

At work my stomach is in knots I can't calm myself, I am so excited yet apprehensive, I hope all is healthy with Blip. I hold my stomach and stare into space, I am startled at a knock at the door to my office I lift my head "I sorry to interrupt Ana, but everyone is in the conference room waiting for you" "For me?" I wasn't aware I had a meeting, I sat confused.

"Mrs Gray, you were holding the meeting to announce the Children's section you want to introduce, you know the publishers new direction you put it to roach and your husband last week?" Heather looked at me awaiting my response, I can't remember this but I lied "Oh, yes, can you get me my notes from my meeting with Roach and Mr Grey".

She handed me a notepad and pen and typed up notes from my previous meeting, I have absolutely no idea what I am going to pitch, I start to read the notes from the previous meetings as I head over to the conference room but I stumble hitting something or someone I wasn't sure, it seemed to happen in slow motion it was hard as I hit the floor falling onto my side, my body slams on the hard tiled floor beneath me. "ouch that hurt" "Mrs Gray, Mrs Gray are you ok?" A herd of people come to my rescue Heather is in front of me helping me to my feet.

A sharp pain shoots from my stomach to my abdomen, my hand rushes over my stomach and I kneel over in pain.

"Ana, What's wrong?" Heather asked in concern "I don't know please take me to my office" pulling myself upright I staggered into my office with the help and support of my assistant, the pain did not subside, I held onto my desk to steady myself.

"Should I call Mr Gray?" Heather asked, "No, No there is no need to worry my husband with this. It must be just my time of the month you know."

She smiled "Come on Ana, I know you better than that, don't you think I don't know. All the trips to Dr Green and morning sickness, the coffee smells you can't stand" she said with her hands on her hips.

"No honestly, please I am fine. Do not call him" I was stern, but how the hell does she know that I am pregnant, but I suppose she does organise everything for me and we are in this situation because my assistant cancelled all of those appointments for my shots, but I can't put the blame on her for that it does take two, I smile well it took three for you blip. I sit carefully on my chair and after a while I decide to call Christian, picking up my blackberry I call Christian, I hold it to my ear and I hear his voice but the phone was not answered "Heather, where is she? What happened?" the door swings open and there he was all stressed with concern, throwing his hands through his copper hair, Oh that does things to me I want to do that to him and have him moan in my ear, STOP this Ana my subconscious screams.

I start to relax breathing he is here, my knight in shining armour "I was just calling you" I informed him. He kneels at the side of me touching my stomach caressing my face checking me up and down making sure I was ok. " Christian, I only took a slight fall I am fine" he wasn't having any of it he was angry he hated me using I'm Fine he knew me too well. I touched his face and the pain shot through me and I tried to contain it without success, without saying anything he lifted me out of my office all the way to the waiting SUV, carefully placing me in my seat pulling my belt securing me in place. He jumped in to the other side and before I knew it I was sat in a hospital bed awaiting for Dr Green, Christian held my hand, the fear flowing throughout his face, for me for the baby for our family.

**CHAPTER 2 **

I was nervous my heart was beating erratically one hand holding onto Christian's and the other placed protectively over my stomach, I lay my head back in the bed and prayed in my head Please please please let blip be ok.

"Mr Gray, Ana I am sorry to hear of your incident let's check you over. Please remove your skirt and pants so I can examine you" she closed the curtain for me to change Christian sat at the other side of the bed, I swiftly removed my skirt and my pants before pausing "Errr Doctor Green …." Christian abruptly stands at the other side of the bed trying to see what I had in my hand, she moved the curtain and entered she looked at the pants in my hand covered in blood.

"Don't panic, let me check you over" she said ever so softly, "What is it?" Christian snapped demanding an answer, "Mr Gray, Ana is bleeding it could be nothing you both need to stay calm" she held both of her hands out and ushered him to sit.

I sat on the bed and opened my legs as the good Doctor did what she had to, tears threatening my eyes Christian holds my hand and caressing my face. Oh I need this to be ok, Please god please be ok, the tears start rolling down my face, this is my fault stupid accident prone Ana. Christian kisses my cheeks where my tears are falling. The Screen at the foot of the bed shows little blip, we hear the heart beat we both stare at the screen in anticipation awaiting Dr Greens findings, she stands at the end of the bed and removes her gloves, "Everything seems to be fine you have just taken a knock, but if there is any increase in pain or you are increasingly becoming uncomfortable you must return straight to Hospital" We both nod, Christian turns to me wiping away his own little tear, "Oh baby, I am so happy everything is ok" he whispered as he kissed my soft lips. I don't reply "Ana little blip is ok" he says touching my swollen stomach, little blips home for the next six months.

We sat in Dr Green's office for her to return with our baby scan prints, we asked for nine copies for our little surprises for our family later. She hands Christian all of the copies he stares at the photo, the doctor sits at her desk "so you will need bed rest for at least a week maybe two weeks Ana and keep an eye on the bleeding it should stop tomorrow but if you get heavier Straight to hospital. I want to see you on Thursday at two for another check up"

"Yes, so work is out of the question?" he asks

"Most definitely, bed rest means bed rest, Ana" she said looking at me, was I that predictable even my Gynacologists knows me better than me.

"Right, bed rest for you it is, Oh Dr Green What about Sexual activities?"

Oh my god, "CHRISTIAN" I snap through my teeth, he doesn't even flitter, please let me run screaming out of this room, my face has turned red and I can't even look at him never mind Dr Green, this is stupid everyone knows that we have sex cause I am pregnant but did he really have to be open with that question.

The good doctor replied "Once the bleeding stops see how the pains are and then take it from there, see how you feel Ana, but nothing too rough and not too much sex." How can they all talk about sex openly like this, I feel like a child. Changing the conversation I ask "Will I be able to go to Grace's house tonight, as we are announcing our news tonight to the whole family?"

"A few hours, sitting and No sudden movements and you should be ok just for tonight only" I nod back at her.

Christian stands and replies "Ok Dr Green, Thanks for all of your help.

Back at Escala Christian was watching every move I made What are you reaching for? What are you moving for? I roll my eyes at every concern without him seeing. I am on the bed wrapping the gifts we have had made and putting the picture of little blip into each photo frame which had written on Baby Grey Arriving 2012, we also had made bibs embroided on each one was I love my …. Granma/Grandpa/Aunt and Uncle, after finishing all the wrapping in Cream boxes with light brown ribbon wrapped around each one all the names written on a card which laid on the top so we knew who's was who's when they were to be handed out. There was two gifts left one for my mum and Bob and a separate one for my Dad, we were going to fly and see them this weekend but I suspect that now I have been ordered bed rest Christian won't allow me to travel I will wait to approach that one with him.

He laid my clothes out for me and lifted me from the bed into the bath, "Christian, I am ok to walk to the bathroom" I said smiling as we sunk into the bath "No sudden movements remember, Doctors orders" I sighed. He washed my body rushing over my nipples which sprung to attention straight away and my heavy breathing gave away my excitement he raised his eyebrows as I turned to face him, I wanted him so bad but I knew that he would not give in to me Thanks to Dr Green giving him the Red light.

I finished up getting ready, putting on a very light amount of make up on my face, I put on a loose plum dress with a black cardigan over the top, flat black pumps and black tights, I entered the grand room and awaited him to finish his call, I sat on the white sofa and tried to hide my wince as I sat, but he noticed. "Are you sure you're up to this we can wait until your well enough?"

"Oh Christian, I am f... ok for tonight stop worrying I will tell you if I need to come home"

He glared at me, warning me without opening his mouth. "I Promise" he nodded holding out his arm ready to escort me to our vehicle in waiting. "Taylor, Don't forget the bags please" he shouted, oh yes our gifts best not forget those.

We arrived at his parents, he helped me out of the vehicle all too cousiousley, Grace and Carrick met us at the door, Grace hugged me very carefully "How are you feeling sweetie, Christian called me earlier"

"I am ok, thanks Grace", Carrick kissed my hand he was probably to unsure how to hold me a bit like his overprotective son who thinks I am made out of glass.

Taylor takes the bags to the door and Carrick takes them from him and leaves them just outside of the living area door where everyone awaits our arrival. We walk in and Christian stand slightly in front of me protecting me like an animal "Come on Christian, they are not going to jump on me" I smile at him, "I know what they are like, I am not going to let any harm come to my family" I look into his grey eyes, grey to blue I see the love in his eyes I know he needs for this to run smoothly I nod.

Christian holds onto me as Kate and Mia hug me so they can't do a normal welcome hug, Kate glares at him and I'm sure she calls him under her breath but I don't catch what she says, Mia hugs Christian and Kate just passes the plesantries to him as usual, Christian takes two glasses of homemade pink lemonade, which I suspect is what Grace has deliberately done so I don't have to deny another alcoholic drink which I am thankful for, she knows how awkward I get when I have to try and explain how this time I can't drink.

When we are all settled awaiting our meal in the living area, Christian sits me on the sofa and he props himself on the arm of the sofa to the side of me placing his hand on my shoulder, "So we have some gifts" he announces as we hand out the boxes, one for Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliott and finally Kate. "Do not open them yet"

He gets comfy and holds my hand he squeezes my hand and kisses my hair "Ok open them together" he instructs, the excitement builds inside of me watching them rip open the boxes waiting for them to realise what the gifts are for and then the first piece of tissue slowly flies from the box, Mia screams "Oh my God" Kate follows with the same response, they both jump up and head to my direction, but Christian stops them in their tracks "Stop, we have had to go to the Doctors today as we had a little incident, however both mother and baby are healthy but she has doctors order to bed rest and no sudden movements, she has a hall pass to come here tonight"

"Oh husband of mine, they will not kill me, move over Daddy" he moves slowly smiling at his new name so they have access to me as I stand slowly, they hug their congratulations softly, Elliott stands "Congrats Bro, didn't know you had it in you" Kate elbows him and I giggle, "I am going to be an Auntie, this is so cute I am going to keep this and start buying little outfits. Do you know what you are having?" Mia asked,

"No" we both say in sync. Everyone erupts into laughter, Grace wipes her eyes and hugs her son "I honestly am so happy, I never thought I would be a Granma so soon, there was a time I never thought I would get a grandchild from you, and yet here we are" Carrick smiles and hug us both congratulating again, They all show off their bibs to one another and work out the baby's features on the copy of the scan, even though there is not much to look at.

Dinner flew by Christian making sure there was no nuts or anything I am not suppose to eat in the meal, "Christian, do you forget that I am a doctor?" his mother says

"Sorry mum, I am just you know…..",

"Over protective?" Kate announced not realising how loud she said it I glared at her, "No Kate, he is an anxious father to be" I smiled up at my husband, he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath trying to rein in his anger towards Kate, he lifted his arm so it was wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him and kissed my hair.

"So when is Baby Grey due" Mia asked, I shot a worried look at Kate then to Christian who looks in the opposite direction to Kate he is still mad at her comment, I started quietly "Well baby gray is due on May 21st" Katie looked at me still smiling, why the hell is she smiling?

"Don't think you are getting away with being my Maid of Honor, Baby Grey can have the month of May and we can move the wedding" she glanced at Elliott who shrugged his shoulders "Whatever you want baby" he replied and carried on his conversation with Carrick about yet another sport. "Baby Grey can be there in his or her little outfit, it's going to be so cute" Mia said and both Mai and Kate started clapping their hands and giggling like teenagers, I smiled at least Kate wasn't mad.

Kate and Mia started talking about the outfits the baby was going to wear depending on what sex it was, I decided to block this out I am sure both Aunts will be dressing baby Grey in the best fashion clothes this baby will want for nothing he or she will be spoilt with love and affection from each and every member of this family, and of course Ray and Mum.

I leaned my head on my husband's shoulder, "Are you ready to go home, I think we have had enough excitement for one night" I replied with "mmm" which followed with a yawn.

We said our goodbyes and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad your enjoying so far ….. This was just inspiration following the Fifity Shades books and from having writers block writing my own story, it was a total whim! Sorry for the Grey typo and for calling Ana's assistant Heather and not Hannah I did mean to change them prior but got too excited to share. I only have 5 Chapters so far but I will update as and when I can.

I stirred and realised I was being carried through the apartment and to bed, my eye lids were so heavy, I felt him undressing me I tried to wake with no avail, this baby is changing my body.

I woke alone in the bed, hearing the piano in the distance I decide to go and get my husband and demand that he comes back to bed he never sleeps enough. I clamber out of bed wearing one of his tee shirts and still wearing my panties as the bleeding still hadn't stopped, it had slowed and was only a slight bleed. I head towards the sound of the sweet music that played in the great room, I stood at the doorway to the room leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed watching the beautiful man, half naked play with the keys which made that beautiful sound, the dim light just enough to catch his muscles moving with every move he made, wow he is a Sex god what I would do now to have him inside of me. The sweet sound stops, he still hasn't noticed me I have my own little show in front of me. He leans on the side of the piano with one elbow he starts to smile a lovely meaningful smile, "Everything ok, Sir" I ask not moving from the door frame, his head pops up at the sound of my voice, and he is happy to see me, then a frown appears on his face "And Who Said You Could Get Out Of Bed, Mrs Grey" I want to roll my eyes but I decide not to. He glides to me Oh those bottoms hanging the way they do, God I want him so much, my mouth turns dry he reaches me and kisses my forehead, "So Why are you out of bed?"

"I was lonely in the bed on my own" I look at my adoring husband biting my lip, whilst my hands play with the string that hangs from the bottoms he shakes his head and stops my hands mid motion "Don't bite that lip it's too tempting. Let's get you back to bed, baby" I sigh and turn as he leads me to our bedroom we lay in bed together he holds me close with his hand spread across my stomach. "Please look after yourself baby, it's not just you now it's our family you have in there" he says as he very lightly strokes my belly, I giggle and place my hand over his "I know" I smile.

"Why were you smiling when you were stood at the piano?" I ask as I turn my head to see his face "I just can't believe how lucky I am, Mrs Grey. If this time last year someone would say I would be in a relationship never mind a married man and to top it all off I am going to be a father to your baby ….. sometimes I just have to remind myself that I am such a lucky son of a bitch!"

"OUR baby, Mr Grey, it's our family" I remind him. "Yes, Sleep now baby" he says as he nuzzles into my neck.

"Good morning, Baby" I haven't even opened my eyes and I smile as he strokes my face and I turn stretching in the bed. He sits at the edge of the bed fully clothed, all suited up I am disappointed I enjoy spending time with my husband I could get used to having my very own CEO at my beck and call "Are you leaving me already?" I ask, "I would love to stay here with you all day but I have an early meeting and I have a family to support he replies, he is laughing at me. "I have arranged for Mia to keep you company today" I sigh sitting up, "What time will you be home?" I ask like a moody teenager.

"I will endeavour to be back as quick as I can and rescue you from my over bearing sister, Bed rest still stands and she is aware of that I gave her strict instructions", "I wouldn't expect anything different, Mr Grey" "Oh we aim to please Mrs Grey" he kisses me passionately and then pulls back all too quickly.

"Good morning Gail" I say as I arrive all too bubbly as I am home bound I am wearing my comfort clothes, "Erm Mrs Grey should you not be in bed resting, Mr Grey will not be pleased when he hears you're up and about." I glare at her, I have picked this up from Christian and I now have it down to a T. "But I am home and Mr Grey does not need to be informed if I get out of bed Mrs Jones" I feel agitated and never use Mrs Jones any more, Calm down Ana, she is just looking out for you and Blip I try to tell myself, Then I feel a rush of guilt flow through me because of the way I have just handled that situation, How does Christian do this all day? I am such a softie or Maybe I should think about taking a leaf out of his book? NO NO NO Ana, what the hell are you thinking! I shake my head at the stupid thoughts rushing through my head.

"Can you cook me some pancakes and bacon, Gail?" I ask, "Of course, You do look a lot brighter today, how are you and baby feeling?"

"I am a lot better, thank you Gail. I think this baby is constantly hungry" I smile, "I'm glad to see you eating a lot more and I know it pleases Mr Grey, but you must rest today Mr Grey won't be pleased with you walking around" I have a sneaky feeling this is code for 'he will find out' so I give in, it is exhausting trying to be bad ass Christian Grey all day so I nod in response.

"Mummy to be …. where are you?"I roll my eyes and let out a large sigh Oh here we go you will get used to Aunt Mia, I think stroking my stomach. "In here Mia" I shout out of the bedroom.

She bounces in all tight jeans and low cut top, "Bloody hell Mia, you are only babysitting me not going out clubbing" she stopped in her tracks and the smile faded as she looks down at her attire.

"But you look amazing though don't worry" her smile returned "I know" we both giggled. She sat at the end of the bed where my feet rested.

"So I have brought manicure sets I will pamper you today, Mummy to be style. I can do it all while you are on the bed you have no need to move" "Oh Mia, there is no need, I am ok it's just Christian being too over protective" She points her index finger at me "I am not having that, that is my niece or nephew in there and you have to do what is best for that baby, you are its protector for the nine months you have it inside of you" I am being scolded, she is on Christians side today this must be Gang up on Ana day.

The day was long, I have not moved from the bed she gave me a pedicure this morning and she said she would give me a manicure after I have slept, I lay in bed and noticed it was nearly two in the afternoon, I must have slept for hours. I got up and headed into the great room, where both Mia and Gail greeted me, "That smells lovely Gail, what is it?"

"Mac and cheese, would you like some?" just the sound of Mac and Cheese made me feel nauseated and before I knew it I was running to the toilet with my hand covering my mouth, running through our bedroom hoping that I would make it to the bathroom, just in time" Mia Followed in concern standing at the doorway to the bathroom "Are you ok, do you need anything?", "No Mia I will be fine thanks. I will clean myself up and I will join you in a few minutes" after she left me to have a moments privacy I straightened myself up washing out my mouth and brushing my teeth throwing cold water across my face and round my warm neck, I felt much cleaner now. I headed back into the great room and both eyes darted to me "Are you ok, Ana?" Mia and Gail ask together, "Yes, I thought I was getting past this stage now I have not done that for a few days"

"Sometimes, you have it all the way through" Gail states but seeing my anxiety by her statement she softly says "it was most probably a one off though, What would you like for lunch?" "best just stick to a salad, Mia have you eaten?", "Yes thank you, Gail made subs" I smile as she doesn't lift her head from her I pad. After I have eaten, I join Mia on the white sofa and Gail switches on the fire, it's so homely with the fire blazing. I notice the screen of her I Pad, "Mia …. What are you looking at?" I am worried now, she and Kate are going to be like this all the way through my pregnancy, "Oh just getting ideas, look" she moves closer to me so we are sat close together and she is showing me all the designer nursery items and decorations she has picked out a few, however I will have to speak to Christian there is no way that Aunt Mia is taking over our house too. I love her and everyone else but Mommy and Daddy are to make the decisions. My phone bleeps and it is a welcome sound I know who it is before I pick up my phone

_From Christian Grey _

_To Anastasia Grey _

_Subject: Bed rest?_

_So how is my family feeling today? Is my sister keeping you company?_

_Missing you Baby! (and little blip) xx_

_Christian Grey _

_CEO, Grey Enterprises_

Oh I love that he notes that he is missing me and blip.

_To Christian Grey _

_From Anastasia Grey _

_Subject Too much Bed Rest _

_Your family are both feeling better by the minute, we have just woke up from an afternoon nap (which was needed) and eaten lunch so you can Stow your palm because I eat it all. _

_As for Aunt Mia she is being Aunt Mia, she is now designing our baby's Nursery (Rolls eyes at Mia NOT you) we have a lot to arrange in the new house, maybe we could start with Blips room before we get moved in?_

_What time will you be home to rescue me from over excited Aunt Mia? _

_Ana and Blip _

_PS we miss you too A LOT and we love you xx_

"You can't be away from each other for a full day can you?" Mia asks, "What?" I say so innocently

"It's Christian, I can tell by the smile on your face when you email", I blush pink and smile there is a reply straight away.

_From Christian Grey _

_To Anastasia Grey _

_Subject Family Safety – BED REST _

_Oh baby, I am glad you are feeling better, but remember what the Doctor said at least one weeks Bed rest maybe two. Please remember there is two of you. How many times do I have to remind you of this?_

_As for Mia, I will rescue you soon and we can discuss the house when you feel up to it. I will finish up this boring meeting soon. _

_Counting the minutes until I see you both love you xx_

_Christian Grey _

_CEO, Grey Enterprises_

"You know Ana, I am really happy. I honestly never imagined that all of this would ever happen to our family, maybe with Elliott knocking up some dumb blonde, Sorry I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry" taking no offence she didn't mean Kate I know that.

"Any way I just wanted you to know that I am so thankful that you and Kate have joined our family and now we are going to have little baby Grey's running about"

"Calm down Mia, just the one for a long time yet. I don't know if Christian could cope with more than one" we both sat in fits of giggles.

"Sooo any way I was thinking of these…." she grabs her I pad and shows me different themes for the babies nursery, "I haven't even thought about this stuff Mia", she goes from picture to picture blues, pinks, creams, whites, animal theme, Bears oh it just goes on.

I feel myself wanting to drift off but hold open my eyes not wanting to upset my sister in law.

"Honey, I'm home" I hear from the hall way, my eyes jump open and I jump up and turn towards the door awaiting my husband to rescue me, "In here baby" I reply the smile on my face is splitting my face, I am so happy to see him, I know it has only been a few hours but I have missed my man. He stalks into the great room, heads straight over to me as I kneel on the sofa leaning on the back of the sofa, he stands behind the sofa and reaches for me and I throw my body to him he catches me holding onto my bottom, I kiss him deeply, he responds yet again he pulls back "Miss me?"

"Yes" I reply panting for this man.

"What happened to bed rest and no sudden movements?" Oh here comes the Mr Sensible Grey, he places me on the ground carefully, "Oh Christian I am ok, I have stopped bleeding just like Dr Green said" I wink up at him hoping that he might play nice tonight, I am so desperate for him to touch me there. Oh Mia is still here, STOP Ana.

"Hi Mia, how was your day?" Christian asks looking in her direction, "Good Christian, pampered my sister in law and we have been looking for nursery ideas, we have not got long to get things organised you know, when is the house going to be ready for decorating?"

"I don't know, I will have to ask Elliott. I haven't been up there for a while" Christian said rubbing his head, he turns and heads out of the room asking loudly "You staying for dinner, Mia?"

"No, I have a date with Ethen tonight, Thanks though" "Ethen?" I raised my eyebrows, "Just taking things slow, he still isn't sure because of Kate and Elliott" "MEN Eh!" I say throwing my hands in the air and we both giggle.

"Thanks so much for today Mia, I have loved it. We should really do this more regular" I kiss her cheek and hug her lightly, she hugs me back and touches my stomach and bends whispering "Take care of your mummy, Love from your Aunt Mia", "Oh Mia, stop being soppy" I laugh as she exits the room, "Laters Ana" "Laters" I smile, everyone has caught onto the saying, Thanks Elliott.

I hear quiet talking from the hall way, I move to the door arms folded foot tapping, I know they are talking about me they both look up and smile, Mia hugs Christian and shouts "Laters guys". Christian swoons towards me I am still tapping my foot, he grins "Mrs Grey, everything ok?" he knows it's not, but stands in front of me knowing that I won't stay mad for long. "Well I am not stupid and I don't have an illness I am pregnant Christian, Stop treating me like I have a serious illness" I state still tapping my foot against the tiled flooring.

"I know, but you are my family and I intend to protect you in every way possible" he says as we stare into each other's eyes, seeing the love he has blossom around us as we stand in silence I sigh and say "I know".

We eat dinner at the dining table for a change, Christian tells me about his meetings and the food drops he is organising for third world countries which he supports, my over caring fifty.

"Fed and watered Mrs Grey, Bed" it wasn't a question it was a statement. I stand to clear the plates "Leave them, Gail will clear them" I scowl at him and want to argue back but I don't have the energy. He puts me to bed, I don't even have the energy to try to persuade him to touch me, make love to me. My eyes are heavy and I slip straight into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews, I am not a writer. I enjoy writing but I am not in this to publish or anything, so if I have mistakes etc please ignore them - Sorry! _

_Also I am sorry for the really late update. My internet has been down and have been on holiday. All refreshed and a boat load of inspiration for other projects are in the making. Enjoy...I am not cure if I will load another chapter but this is as far as I have got with this one. _

_Thanks so much xx_

_Babies are everywhere, I watch from afar and I am unable to move I can't get any closer to the babies. Christian's eyes are raging red he has a baby over his knee shouting "NO, do not disobey me" His eyes glare into mine he towers over me and shouts again "Ana, What the Fuck have you done, you have too many children and I can't cope I do not want them, make them go. Take them back" he moves to me his eyes are not his usual melting grey stare, I freeze and horror rushes through me he lifts me into his arms and carries me to the front door of our home slowly opening the door he throws me to the ground and following me are all the babies, I am trying to catch them all but I can't. _

"_Stay away, I don't love…" he shouts and slams the door and I am in darkness._

My eyes open and I sit up too quickly, disorientated and dizzy I have to remind myself to breath my body is too warm, my hands are clammy and the sweat is running down my back, I throw the covers back, my heart is still jumping out of my chest from the disturbing dream, I shake my head to shake away any thoughts '_It was just a dream'_ I remind myself.

I notice Christian's side of the bed is empty I get up off the bed and change into a camisole and silk shorts from Christians now sweat covered T shirt, the coolness of the Silky fabric is a relief on my skin.

Stepping into the hallway I don't hear the piano which is unusual, so I go searching and notice a light shining from his study, I quietly step into his study expecting him to be on his laptop or on the phone talking to whomever discussing whatever he discusses this time of the morning. Yet before me there before me something I have never seen before his head slumped on the desk my heart melts he looks so peaceful but I can't leave him sleep here for the remaining of the night "Christian" I whisper softly he stirs but doesn't wake up, my fifty too tired to even come to bed.

I walk over to him and stroke his face his sleepy eyes open and look at me "Are you ok?" I smile at my sleepy husband and say "Yes but you clearly are not, please come to bed. Would rather sleep on your desk than with your pregnant wife?" I ask and he drops his head back onto the large dark brown desk and takes a deep breath "Smells of you baby, that's the only reason I slept so well" "CHRISTIAN" I scald and turn a lovely shade of red in the process remembering the many times we have thrown his work off the desk and made sweet hard love on that desk.

Grinning he stands reaches for my hand and I take him back to bed, laying in the bed facing each other I watch him fall into a deep sleep, he is lovely to watch whilst he sleeps this is such a rarity for me as I am normally the one which falls to sleep first, he looks so innocent and definitely not the CEO. I touch his nose with my nose and whisper to him "I love you, we love daddy don't we blip?" as I stroke my stomach.

I wake hearing the sound of pots clinging together, "Shit" I hear from across the room, I slowly open my eyes and stretch in the bed noticing my husband carrying a tray into the room I smile and sit up in bed. Christian sits on the end of the bed wearing those damn PJ bottoms and bare chest on display for me to admire, all I want to do is run my hands from his neck passed his Adam's apple, passed that ripped abdomen area and to that Oh so sexy trail, I squeeze my legs together in the bed knowing that nothing can be done about that yet. He gives me my smile, it's only for me and it makes me feel so beautiful and wanted "Good morning Mrs Grey" leaning over he kisses me softly and lovingly, I want it to last longer but he pulls away too quickly, I pout and he laughs.

"Tea?" he asks holding up a pale blue Tea pot, I nod taking in the pancake smell which now surrounds our bedroom looking at the tray which is still on the floor I peek seeing pancakes and bacon and fruit cut up in a bowl. He hands me my Tea and places the tray on my lap ready to eat "this looks lovely, baby. Have you eaten?" I ask, "Yes, It's a _I Love You_ breakfast, I would like to thank you for last night and for being the mother of our baby" he says as he moves around the bed and lays at the side of me as I continue to devour my breakfast, I take a breather and shake my head at him "you don't have to keep thanking me for our baby, it took both of us and some serious love making or a hard fuck I'm not sure which but we both made little blip and as for last night I don't know why your thanking me? You take me to bed every night" he smiles and I scrape my plate.

He removes the tray from the bed and lays back down with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh And this is what Mr Grey?"

"I have arranged for your mum, Bob and dad to visit, I have sent the Jet for your mother and Bob and Charlie Tango for your Dad".

"What….. How…..When?" tears filled my eyes "Oh, how I love you Mr Grey" I throw myself around him slamming my lips onto his, pulling back I asked breathless "When will they arrive?"

"Take it easy Anastasia, your still on bed rest you know"

"Christian I am fine, the bleeding stopped and Dr Green WILL give me the ok today. What time are we there again?"

"Our appointment is at 10.15am and you have 40 minutes to get that sweet ass up and ready. Your parents will arrive at 2pm and if the good Dr Green gives you the green light, tonight the whole family will gather at my parents for a good old family meal".

Dr Green examined me and confirmed everything was healthy with Blip, Christian's entire body relaxed in the chair at the side of me when she shared this great news. When I think of how we have got to this part of our lives we are married and becoming parents, all of the special moments we have shared Soaring, Aspen, Sailing on The Grace, our wedding day, Oh the honeymoon... there are just too many to think of …. My mind begins to wonder to all of the times we have shared each other, every place we have made love and every time he touches me the feeling I get down there, Oh that feeling is there now, I have missed him being inside of me.

My thoughts are interrupted as he squeezes my hand bringing me back into the room and he gives me that Christian Grey smile, I try and compose myself and calm my sexual thoughts before I start panting in the doctor's office.

Dr Green is still talking "So you will still have to take things easy, And Ana I mean take things easy you have been through a lot since you found out about your pregnancy, let's try and make the next six months an easy relaxing time and enjoy each other because soon your family will be three"

I nodded "Don't worry I will make sure there is no more Mission Impossible stunts Doctor. Oh and the sex Doctor will that be ok for the baby and Ana now?" Christian blurted out again.

Oh god not again, Why does he do this to me? I feel the embarrassment returning like it did the first time he asked. "Well, Sex and penetration will be ok, but don't go swinging from the lightshade though, You still need to take things easy in the bedroom too, I would say for a few weeks at least, Anything else I can help with?" she asked, Christian and I both shook our heads I was crimson I couldn't look at her in the eyes again, I am sure he does that just to make me squirm.

In the car Christian turns to me the smile on his face is huge and I don't think I could remove it from his face if I tried "Want to take a detour on the way home see how the house is coming on?"

I jumped with excitement and clap my hands "God, Kate and Mia must be rubbing off on me" I shake my head and giggle I have to laugh at my actions, Christian shakes his head at my statement "I'll take that as a yes then?" he says as the car roars starting up, I nod my head and look out of the window, I can't wait to move in and get all settled ready for Blip.

We drove to what is to be our home very soon, passing the wrought iron gates and up the very long drive there was only one van with Grey Construction on the side.

"Good, Elliott's still here" Christian confirms as the car come to a halt, he slid out and putting on his coat, he grabbed a large coat for me and held open my door helping me out and placing the coat around me and fastening me in to it so I wouldn't get cold I mean it isn't that cold but oh fifty, fifty, my fifty.

Opening the large front door a pang of fresh paint hits my nostrils, the hall way is painted a pale grey and the chandelier above matches the colour perfectly, there is a darker grey runner going from the hall all the way to the top of the stairs "Very fitting Mr Grey", I hadn't realised that they were this far into it, I thought there was a lot of work still to be done.

I wasn't insistent on anything apart from keeping the house from being demolished and designing our bedroom, where there was a few hidden areas for our very own Kinky fuckery right here at home I wanted include, so we could enjoy when and if we eventually move. Elliott promised that we would be in the house for our first Christmas together I wasn't holding onto it but in seeing this now I don't know maybe we could be in here for a Grey family Christmas.

"Hey, I wondered when you two would be getting here" Elliott said as he walked down stairs and rattles some keys in the air, "I'm Done, she is all yours" What is he saying the house is done? I wasn't really taking this in so I glanced at Christian.

"Baby, the house is ready, we can move in" I swung my arms around his neck he held his arms around me and swung me round like he did when I said Yes to his proposal, very un Fifty. He stopped and lowered me to the ground carefully probably remembering what the doctor said. I turned to Elliott who is standing in the doorway looking awkward glancing anywhere but at us not wanting to intrude in our special moment, there wasn't any crude remarks from him which surprised me.

"Elliott, Thank you a thousand times I can't believe it's all done. I am so happy" I hug Elliott and turn back to my husband and his face is bursting with excitement, he still has something to share I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"Well I will be on my way, see you two tonight", "Bye" we say in sync and wave him off as he heads down our drive.

"Well Well Mrs Grey, welcome home" he says holding me tightly and he kisses my hair "I have something to show you" he whispers in my ear sending tingles throughout my body.

"Full of surprises today aren't we, Mr Grey" I raise my eyebrows

"Oh baby, we aim to please" he takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

This should be good I know what is up here, this will be the first time we christen the house, I feel the pulling deep within me I can hardly hold in my excitement, finally we make it to the top of the stairs, however we don't head into the direction of our room but to the opposite end "Confused, Mrs Grey?" he asks as his smile covers his carefree face, I frown at his remark, he knew exactly what I thought I was going to get and I am now disappointed and still curious. He stops at a white door and pulls out his grey tie from his jacket pocket, "Close your eyes" I wonder if he has made a Red Room of pain here?

My mind wanders and I have that pulling sexual feeling once again, Oh these baby hormones. When Christian told me that he didn't want a red room I was so disappointed; he said he didn't want to mix his past lifestyle with our future family. I agreed not wanting to push this subject so I suggested the secret draws etc into our bedroom, maybe he changed his mind? Curiosity is burning through me and I stand waiting in anticipation.

His hands direct my hips forward I take two steps forward, I hear the door completely open and I brace myself I feel him move behind me repositioning himself "Open your eyes" he instructs with a smile I can hear spreading across his face. I take a look around the room in front of me there are three large windows which looks out upon to the meadow, a White sleigh cot bed stood to one end of the room the walls painted beige the wall above the crib had written Sweet Dreams Baby and zzz's coming from the White Sleigh cot bed with beige and white bedding, another wall there is a painted tree with a small monkey hanging off it, there is a large nursing Chair against that wall with a changing area, tears flooded my eyes visibility has gone.

He stood behind me and put his arms around my neck holding me close he said closely to my ear "I painted this myself, no one else was allowed in here, no one knew what I was doing in here, I hope you like it?" I could hear the proud father that he was shining through his voice.

I am stunned, he did this all on his own my hand lifts and is over my heart as my words still don't want to come out "Christian … I … I…..I love it and I love you" I turn to face him and reach my hands around his neck and I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss my husband with so much love and passion, this man is amazing he has the biggest heart ever known.

Our lips are still locked and I start to remove his jacket desperate to show my appreciation and love that I have for him, reaching back to his shirt I start to unhook the buttons, he stops my hands half way down his shirt "Baby, Not in here" he says, he takes my hand and leads me towards our bedroom.

He opens the double white doors, we are home the sunlight shines through the windows, the dark wood flooring is finally finished and now homes a large Baby blue rug exactly where I wanted it, all the built in gadgets I insisted on are out of sight, there at the top end of the room is largest bed stands but it is not made up, I notice above the bed on the wall above the large dark wooden head board there is a quote in dark brown lettering:

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.

I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me.

I love you for the part of me that you bring out

"This is what you do to me baby" he said looking into my eyes yet again I am speechless I let him know how I am feeling, I kiss him and move him to the direction of the bed without unlocking our lips and I take charge, he is mine today he has looked after me and blip, I needed to prove to him my gratitude and overwhelming love that melted my heart, he has done all this work and still worked full time. I remove his clothes within seconds like an animal, I have never done this before but I needed to.

After our sweet mind blowing orgasms we lay panting next to one another, he strokes my back. I don't want to move I want to stay in his arms forever and I suppose I don't have to now our house is ready to move into.

"When are we officially moving in?" I ask lifting my head leaning it on his chest

"Well, I would like start tomorrow. Elliott has agreed to loan me his staff to carry out the removal"

"Tomorrow? But there is so much to do"

"Yes, there is not that much to move, just our belongings and a few pieces of furniture from Escala. Then I can relax knowing that your parents can keep you occupied while I can sort our home, I need my babies safe" he said referring to me and blip.

"Oh my parents, they will at Escala soon" I stood and started to re-dress in the hundreds of layers Christian insisted I wear, all because the weather has changed by a degree.

We made it back to Escala just in time; Taylor rang ahead to Mrs Jones to say that my parents were to arrive in ten minutes. I changed into my slacks and a t shirt as my jeans which were uncomfortable as they have started to dig into my slightly swollen stomach also to hide it, knowing my mum would notice straight away.

I sat at the breakfast bar as I snacked on fruit, which Christian's new mission was to make sure I had the right amount of everything in my body which the baby needed, he had read book upon book to make sure everything me and blip needed we had.

I placed the presents on the stool to the side of me all wrapped up ready to be ripped open by my parents. Thinking of the gifts and their reactions I started to get butterflies, I am their 22 year old daughter, just out of college, Married and now with child. I start to get really nervous, but I know this is something that has to be shared, I couldn't wait until blip was here. I smile at my thoughts.

Christian joins me and picks at the fruit with me "Feeling ok? Mrs Grey" I nodded looking at my hands playing with the fruit "How are we doing this again?" "Just go with the flow Anastasia, I will just do the same as we did with my family" he stated picking up on my raising anxiety.

Taylor walks into the great room and announces my parents arrival, we both stand "Mum" I shout and run and hug her, tears drip down my face "Honey, why the tears? It's a surprise and Your Dad and Bob are here too" I glanced over to my dad "Hi Daddy" tears still dripping and I hug him tightly too, "Hi Bob" I welcome him with less of a hug, but still happy to see him.

"I will leave your bags in your rooms" Taylor announces

"Thanks Taylor" Mum says looking at me in a concerned face, "I will help you Taylor" Ray says, "No dad, please leave the bags, Taylor can handle it" I say sternly.

"You got used to having staff then I see, Ana" Ray says with a smile, I return the smile "they don't do everything, it's just I want to spend every minute with you guys, come Mrs Jones has prepared some nibbles and drinks"

They all make their way to the kitchen area and tuck in, after a while we make our way over to the sofas and get comfy, the fire is roaring away and I snuggle up to Christian, he kisses my hair and sits up, sitting me up with him. He whispers "Ready?" and smiles, I smile and nod.

"Oh, we have gifts for you" I announce as I collect them and return to Christian's side. I hand one to Mom and Bob and then hand one to Ray "Open them together" Christian says.

Mom and Ray open them as Bob looks on, my stomach is doing flips I squeeze Christians hand. He kisses my hand in return. My mom jumps up with tear in her eyes, she hugs us both without saying anything, Ray joins the circle as Bob sits confused as he picks up the box and reads the baby Bib I Love my Gran and Grandpa.

"Oh my baby girl is having a baby of her own" my mum sobs. We pull apart and we all stand Ray congratulates Christian with a handshake and Bob does the same.

Mom sits with the bib and looking at the scan, "how far are you then?"

"13 weeks" I said smiling spreading my hand across my stomach

"But, we had a little accident at work and we have been on bed rest all week. The Doctor confirmed today Mommy and baby are both healthy and growing fine" Christian said with Daddy to be pride stroking my arm.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" I panicked looked at Christian, I don't want to tell my parents that I found out and Christian Left me then all the Jack Hyde thing kicked off I would be the one that was in for a grilling if they found out I put myself in danger when I knew I was already pregnant.

"About 4 weeks ago, we thought we would wait for our first photo and 12 week appointment, before we told anyone" Christian explained coming to my rescue, and there was no quick calculations knowing that I was pregnant with all that stuff months ago, I didn't want them to worry about the past.

"Have you told your family? Christian" mum grilled,

"Mum we told them a few days ago, they were all thrilled. Mia and Kate totally planning everything already" I rolled my eyes at the thought and my mum giggled.

"I am so excited to be a Gran, I will have to make sure that I have plenty of time around your due date so I am here when the new addition arrives" she claps her hands.

"Oh I will have to talk to Grace, Mia and Kate and arrange for shopping together before I go home"

I roll my eyes and turn to Ray as mum and Christian talk about what Dr Green had said today, he was quiet looking at Blips first photo "You ok dad?" I asked

"I just can't believe it Annie, it wasn't that long ago you were bouncing on my knee and now you have a baby on the way, I am so proud of you honey. I am going to be the proudest Grandpa".

"I know dad, Love you" I replies as he hugged me again, both tears in our eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I really wasn't going to write any more ... but I found myself thinking of more after all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own any FSOG.

* * *

I wake hearing deep breathing, kissing and nibbling at my neck

"mmm that feels good" he doesn't stop and moves my tee shirt up and kisses my breast rubbing the other with his thumb.

I start to open my eyes and he is on top of me, his mouth moves across my stomach and back up to my breasts eventually up to my mouth and he invades it rolling his tongue around mine, I am panting

"This is going to be slow baby, you must tell me if it hurts"

"Please Christian, just touch me, Touch me?" I beg as my back arches, my body is craving him inside me.

"Ahh" I moan

"You ok?"he says hovering over me as he stops the sweet slow movements,

"Yes Fine" I snap wanting him needing him to continue he carries on ever so slow seductive love making, it doesn't take me long and I am building.

"Oh Christian" I cry out and I am actually crying, "Ana" Christian shouts as he releases in me, he looks down and slips out of me quickly "What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?"

I can't talk, I'm breathless and that orgasm was like an exploding firework display which has been building all week. I needed that so much I smile, tears still rolling down my happy face.

"That was…. Oh baby, I needed that …. I'm fine, just hormones that's all" he kisses away my tears as lay beside me I am in absolute bliss.

We lay in our bed recovering my head on his chest for the last time, tonight we will be in a new bed in a new house. I'm so excited.

"Baby we should get up we have a big day today" I say not really wanting to move but we I smile thinking of all the new surfaces that we can explore in the new house, we could take years getting around all the rooms.

"I know, it's already six fifteen and Elliott and his crew are coming at seven to pack up".

"Morning Gail, Oh Morning Mom" I say as I enter the kitchen area, my Mom is helping her pack the kitchen up

"Will you guys stop packing thing's. It's going to be a busy few days just come and have tea"

They both smile and join me for tea, not really much is said and Gail wonders off I presume to check all of her items are ready. As soon as she is out of the room me and my mother are alone.

"Anastasia darling, you know I know what it is like to be newlyweds, believe me I've had my share. But when your parents are sat here it's the last thing on earth we want to hear is our daughter having some wild rampant sex with her husband in the other room screaming each other's name."

HOLY mother of all gods swallow me up whole! My mouth hits the floor and I cringe at the thought of my parents and Bob and Gail no doubt hearing us in our moments of passion, I forgot we had guests and never thought for one second that my parents would be in the next room at that hour of the morning. God I feel sick, That is why Bob and Ray aren't in here anymore, how am I going to face them again?.

"Sorry Mom" I say as I feel my face flush, how can I forget they were here?

Christian enters the room distracting me from my thoughts on his cell, "Yes, I will make sure that we are there, I can leave Taylor here and me and sawyer can be at the new house. Is Kate coming too?" "Great ...Laters" he says. Once he is finished on his call he kisses my head

"All ready? We are all going to head over to the new house I will leave Taylor and Gail here and I can direct the stuff at the other end. I have hired help to move things and just boss them around tell them exactly where you want things – AND I do not want you lifting a finger – RIGHT?"

"I promise" I say as I hold my hands up smiling.

"Has everyone eaten Gail?" he asks as she enters the room again, "Ana?" she looks at me.

"Granola and fruit with yogurt please"

"I'm sorry you are hear when all of this is happening mother, I would have preferred if you were here to relax" She smiles.

"I will do anything for you and I'm glad you are moving in and were here to help, it's so normal for all the family to help you move in. I'm so excited to see the baby's room"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any FSOG, I hope you enjoy this little chapter! I hope to update soon. Sorry for the long delay!

Thanks for all of the follows/Reviews I love hearing what you think.

* * *

Christian showed my parents around the house whilst I sat on the kitchen counter, not moving from where Christian placed me. The doorbell rang, I jumped off the counter carefully knowing Christian will be on my case for moving from here, as I open the door there are a load of men there ready and waiting with boxes, I shouted up to Christian as he had a system which he had explained to everyone but me. He directed them into the correct rooms and moved Mom stayed with me keeping me company, it was so hard not to do anything there was things I could do like empty a box of kitchen stuff.

The mad house started to quiet down after a couple of hours, I persuaded Mom that I could unravel some glasses from the bubble wrap whilst she placed them in the correct place.

"So how many grandbabies do you think you are going to give me?" Mom asked glaring into me with a smirk, Oh god I don't know how we are going to cope with one!

"Oh Mom, let me have time with this one first, I think you forget I am only twenty two and one baby will do us for a few years at least." I smile in return, but really all I can imagine is me, Christian in the meadow playing with a few kids there is my little copper haired boy, a few squeals from little brown haired girls and a baby in my arms, Oh goodness me I am going to have to stop day dreaming and remember not to tell Christian of what I see for us in the future, I think he would run for the hills if I mention more kids. I feel strong arms wrap around me and jump back into reality "What are you thinking right now?" he whispers in my ear. How am I going to get out of this...? "Well I was ...Erm ...thinking of us" he nibbles on my ear lobe "Later when we are alone baby" I whisper turning around throwing my arms around his waist hoping he doesn't question me more. But sex did always make him forget about the truth, I smile at my own thoughts.

"Fancy Pizza for Dinner? I can't be bothered to cook?" I stop "First of all Pizza? You want Pizza? And second of all you were never going to cook, I don't think you have really known how to cook." I raise my eyebrows, he pulls away from me "Excuse me, I am good at cooking Mac and cheese" he states "Really you call heating up Mac and cheese what Gail prepares COOKING?" I burst into a fit of giggles, he smiles after a couple of seconds "I will get you for that Mrs Grey" he raises his eyebrows and I know that means he will punish me later, God I hope he punishes me good! I kiss his cheek and whisper "I can't wait, Sir".

"Pizza it is, I will just buy a mixture of everything" he states exiting the room turning to look at me one last time before he is gone.

Once the empty pizza boxes are stacked up in the kitchen emptied, Gail, Taylor and my parents make their excuses and retire to bed; it has been a long day for everyone. I snuggle up to Christian on the sofa my back to his front like we lay in the bath. He is so relaxed right now I can't believe we have moved house in a day, but I suppose Rome was built in a day so why couldn't The Christian Grey move house in one! Anything is possible with money or so he thinks.

His arms are draped over my shoulders, I caress his arm with my nails running up and down. "I am so chilled out Ana, today couldn't have gone any better"

"I know, want to go to bed?" I ask starting to drift off. "Yes, I think we need some sleep, Oh and I haven't forgot about your punishment baby" I smile seductively as I get up from in between his legs. He grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap, I giggle reaching in for a kiss the smell of him is drawing me in, we are eating each other's mouths as if it was the last thing to do when we are interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Sorry kids, I just want to grab some milk before bed" my Dad announced, I jumped up immediately Christian follows standing behind me. "Sorry Dad, we are just off to bed ourselves it has been a long day for all of us" I look at my dad avoiding looking into his eyes. I mean it's this thing where he knows I have sex, but one to hear you and then catch us making out. I must remember to keep quiet and lock the damn bedroom door when going to bed.

"Yeah it has night Annie, Night Christian" he shouts through as he heads upstairs. "Goodnight" Christian and I reply.

* * *

"Kate, what's wrong?" I ask answering my phone in the middle of the night, all I can hear is sobbing down the phone. I start to panic and quickly jump out of bed wearing only Christians t-shirt heading into the bathroom closing the door so I don't wake Christian.

"What the hell is going on Kate?" in between her sobs I hear "... Me and ... broke ...up".

"WHAT? You broke up with Elliott"

"Yes, Can I stay at yours?"

"Oh Kate, of course. The Kettle is on" she hangs up, Holy hell I can't believe this, they can't break up they are so in love. I grab my robe and a pair of shorts and head to the kitchen turning on the outside lights so Kate can see where she is going once in the gates.

After the kettle had boiled three times I see car head lights coming down the drive, I head to the door to greet her with open arms which she runs right into them sobbing in my neck.

"What the hell is going on Ana?" Christians voice shouts from the top of the stairs, I let go of Kate and hurry her inside, I look up to Christian "Kate's here she needs to talk" I hope he doesn't press this else me and him will have an argument too, she is my best friend and she needs me. He nods and turns at the top of the stairs to return to our room.

One we are in the kitchen I look over to Kate whom looks terrible, her hair is all over the place and her face looks tired and eyes are bright red, she must have cried all the way here.

"Come on spill Kavanagh" I say handing her a cup of English Breakfast Tea.

She runs her hands through her hair and tears fill her eyes. "I don't even know, it happened so fast"

"Well tell me what happened?" I ask soothingly.

"We were having a perfect evening making our wedding guest list together, we had done all the family and immediate friends then we got to close family friends and he wants to invite Gia to our wedding, that fucking bitch. Can you imagine her sat there all smug 'I fucked your husband' kinda look. Thats all she gives me when I see her. I told Elliott that I didn't want her there, he told me to stop being stupid and just laughed it off" she breaks into full hard sobbing.

"Oh Kate. I'm sorry"

"No Steele, that's not all of it. He called me a spoilt brat and said I should go and run back to Mommy and Daddy to buy everything for me and give me a job I never worked hard for." Bloody hell Elliott said that, I just can't imagine him being that heartless. She is sobbing uncontrollably and all I can do is hold her in my arms.

"Kate"

"Mmmm"

"Come on stay in one of the spare rooms tonight, we can sort this in the morning" and she stands with her eyes still closed.

Once she is tucked into a bed I head back to my own room where Christian is on his phone typing away. "Is she ok?" he asked Wow Christian the concerned human being?

"I think so, they had an argument about Gia. Elliott said some hurtful things to her" I say disgusted.

"Well leave them be Ana don't get involved, it will back fire on you" he says sternly.

"Christian, she is my best friend, I love them both dearly, but I will stand by Kate as she would me if the tables were reversed". He doesn't reply to my statement, not wanting a fight no doubt.

"Come on Mrs Grey. BED, enough with caring for everyone else and care for yourself and Blip."

I relax again into his arms in bed and dream of all those kids in the meadow again.


	6. Chapter 6

Again ... sorry for the delay. hope you enjoy! I do not own FSOG. Thank you for all the support on this story.

* * *

The following morning I wake rather early, even having Kate come round, I just can't sleep any more. I sit and watch Christian for a few minutes then decide to leave him sleep; he had a hard day yesterday, my poor fifty.

I head into the kitchen and my mom is already there with a mug of coffee and the papers in hand, no sign of my Dad and Ray.

"Good morning" I announce "Good morning Anastasia" mom replies.

"Did I hear Kate stayed last night?" I look to my mother goodness she doesn't miss a trick.

"Yes Mom, she is having boyfriend trouble." "Ah, I see" and she returns to reading the paper.

"Morning" Kate appears looking like death warmed up, engagement ring removed and dressed in the sweats she arrived in.

"How are you feeling, today?" I ask, "No doubt as bad as I look" she states and I don't argue because she does looks awful.

"Has he tried to ring you?" I ask.

"Yes, god knows how many calls, voicemails and texts apologising. But all I can think is where he has been hiding those thoughts. Why say them? They were really hurtful and we were going to get married" she sobs and my mother throws her arms around her.

"You just cry. I'm sure it was just in the middle of a heated moment. All men do that, they don't realise what they are saying until it is already out of their mouths" Kate doesn't reply.

Christian walks in and looks at me in concern "Your brother" I mouth to him, he rolls his eyes, I raise my eyebrows if that was me doing that he would take me into a room and spank me. I will think of a way to get back at him for that.

My attention is brought back to the room when Christian's cell rings, "What?" he snaps, "Yes"... "No fucking way" ... "send me the information" all I hear is the one sided conversation and as quick as he entered the room he was out of it. What the hell was that all about I do not know.

"Kate, I really think that you need to talk rationally with Elliott. I know he loves you dearly."

"Ana are you really taking his side on this?" she shouts whilst glaring at me throwing her arms all over.

"Whoa Kate, Calm the Fuck DOWN" I shout back at her and she suddenly falls silent and sits on the sofa.

I hurry to her side and apologise, I shouldn't have done that she is my friend and I should just listen.

"I'm sorry Okay, I am sure there is a reason for him acting this was it is just totally unlike Elliott"

"I just need to think, the way he spoke to me though Ana, he was awful." She sobs again.

There is a quiet knock at the front door, I hurry to the door and Elliott Grey is stood there looking mighty awful. "Hello Elliott"

"Ana, Is she here?"

"She might be but I really don't think she wants to see you. She needs some space right now." I tell him with a sympathetic look.

He runs his hand through his hair, just like his brother would. "I …I just don't know what came over me. I snapped ….. I love her and I need to tell her"

I close the front door over slightly and take a step closer to him "Elliott Grey listen to me, Kate warned Christian numerous times if I remember that if he were to hurt me that she would cut off his balls and now I'm giving you the same. You have to talk to her and sort this out." He knows I am not taking any shit I notice he swallows and his Adam's apple moves, I turn towards the door and I smile I know I can be intimidating, I learnt from the best. As I enter the room where I left Kate Elliott is not far behind me.

"Elliott" Christian announces. "Hey bro" he says sounding deflated and not his normal self, "Elliott, Join me in my office for a minute."

"Oh Christian not now, I need to sort this thing out"

"Elliott, please just join me for Christ sake" Christian snaps as Elliott sighs and follows him into his office.

I join Kate, "Was that Elliott?" I nod "him and Christian are talking"

"I don't think I want to see him Ana"

"That's ok if you need a few days, just promise me that you will talk to him about this"

"I will what I would do without you Ana" I roll my eyes at her and smile

"How about a PJ day with some movies and ice cream, just like the good old days?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, Steele"

"It's no longer Steele, Kate." Christian says as he enters, I giggle.

"Baby, I love that sound. I am going for a round of golf and I will take Elliott with me. And Kate maybe when we return you and Elliott can have a talk"

She nods at him and I say my goodbye to my husband I don't want to rub it in Kate's face so I opt for a simple kiss and whisper "Laters baby, I'll be waiting for your return, Sir" in his ear and smack his behind and I giggle, "Oh baby you will be punished for that" he warned. "And I will be waiting for it" I smile.

After a few girlie movies, The Notebook, An officer and a gentleman and we are watching Pretty Woman the part where Julia Roberts she goes down on Richard Gere. "Even though he has Gray hair and is old enough to be my grandparent I still wouldn't say no to him" I have always had a thing for Richard Gere.

Now were watching the part where Richard Gere is playing the piano and we all know what happens next.

"Well he can put me onto a piano any day" Kate says, I smile and blush as I remember Christian doing the very same thing to me and ended up making love on top of the piano.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Well Christian has a piano" I say blushing more if that is even possible for me.

Kate looked over to me and her mouth is dropped open "Holy Shit really was it like that?" she points to the TV. "Erm … Well… if I remember rightly it went something like that" I throw my hands over my face in complete embarrassment I can't believe I have just admitted that to Kate.

"Really Steele, I can't believe you and your kinky sex life and to think you were a virgin not so long ago. I think you need to write a book on everything you've done." She shakes her head at me.

"I think we have our own Grey men. We don't need a gray haired man like Richard Gere" I say as we both laugh falling to the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs Grey" Christian announces as he leans against the door frame to the family room.

I notice Elliott lingering behind him and Christian nods for me to leave them alone.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me Kate" she nods holding onto a pillow from the couch.

Christian and I head into our formal living area; we don't really use it very often. "So was your day girlie?" he asks

"Yes, we had fun. And how did your Golf day go?"

"It went pretty well, Elliott shared a few things. I understand he is under a lot of pressure and I have helped with his situation. I believe that he will sort the Kate situation out too."

"Well I hope so for all of our sakes" I reply.

Kate and Elliott didn't look too thrilled with each other but they left together no doubt to talk some more.

"I haven't forgotten about your punishment, Mrs Grey" he says as he pulls me close. I giggle and I get a head start running up the stairs as Christian follows two steps at a time.

We both enter our bedroom and we kiss passionately, I start to remove his golf gear as he unbuttons my PJ top and before I know it his hands are all over me greedily. I have my hands running up and down his abs; he is such a fit man, my man. He groans against my lips as I move my hands to his trousers and undo his zipper, He kicks off his shoes, he stands and kisses my neck flowing down my body stopping at my breast sucking on my nipples s his hands roam and take down my pj bottoms and my panties I moan "Baby, I need you" I whisper in between deep breathing.

"On all fours, on the bed. Mrs Grey" he instructs me, God his words make me so wet. I do as he says and he tells me that he is going to spank me and I can do nothing but moan out loud, I need this and I need this now. I count as his hand comes down and touches me, there is something that flares up inside me when we do all this kinky fuckery and I can't seem to get enough.

After I reach ten, he slams into me making me yelp out, ramming into me again and again, we both shout and come apart together, panting and now just laying on the bed him holding me.


End file.
